An Overwatch Christmas
by Crusherboy93
Summary: It's almost Christmas Eve and John is trying to find everyone to gather at Winston's house for a Christmas Party. Will he be able to get all the former Agents together for the holidays, or with any Overwatch activity deemed Illegal, will they all get arrested. Or will a certain group of former Agents try to crash the Party? Please read and review it, I accept Constructive Criticism


The day is December 17th, 2079. A man is walking down a row of tents in a Refugee Camp in Iraq until he stopped at one of the tents and saw the woman he was looking for. The man walked up to her and said, "Hello Angela." When the woman looked in the direction she heard her name, a smile appeared on her face and gave the man a hug while she said, "John." Angela then took a step back and said, "Sorry, it's good to see you, John." "It's alright and it's good to see you too." Replied John. When Angela asked what he was doing there, and John said, "I'm here to gather everyone from Overwatch for a Christmas dinner at Winston's Place, and I was wondering if you wanted to go to it." Angela was shocked to hear that and said, "I am not sure that I should go, if someone sees several former members of Overwatch in one spot, they would think that Overwatch was back together and would report us." "Well, no need to worry about that, because I have this." Replied John as he reached into his Backpack and pulled out a paper and showed it to Angela. The paper read, "This Letter allows John and the former members of Overwatch to gather for the Holidays, for Parties, and Picnics indefinitely."

John then said, "got this signed by the UN Security Council." "Well, then I guess I am in." Replied Angela. Just then they heard a voice say, "I'm in too." Suddenly a Man appeared from behind one of the sides of the tent they were in. Angela and John were Happy to see the man, but Angela ran up to the man and hugged him as she said, "GENJI!" John then walked over to the two reunited friends and said, "Good to see you Genji." "Likewise, John." Replied Genji. "So, I guess you overheard our conversation about the Christmas Dinner." Genji nodded his head and said, "I did. But I must know John, who were you going to ask next?" "To be completely Honest, I was going to head to Nepal and get you and Zenyatta." Replied John. Genji put his hand up and said, "Omnics don't eat, and I can get there faster, who's next for you." John then said that next on his list would find two ghosts.

When Angela asked who he was talking about, John replied, "I'm talking about Ana and Jack." Angela then said, "Well, do you want me to get some people." "If you want to, just let me know who you talk to, so I can check them off." Replied John. Angela nodded her head and said, "Of Course." "I will ask my Master, Orisa, and Bastion." "Good, tell anyone you see to meet at Winston's place on Christmas Eve, here's the Address." John then wrote down an Address that they would need to give to any of the other former Members of Overwatch. John then said, "I'll see you guys later." John then left the tent to find Ana and Jack. Unknowing to John, Angela, and Genji, another person was listening in on their conversation and that eavesdropper said, "Hm, looks like we got ourselves a party to crash." The Eavesdropper then disappeared before Genji got looked on the side where she was.

As John searched in the last known location of Ana, he saw his Fellow Former Overwatch Members, Jessie McCree, and Torbjörn Lindholm. He saw the two of them walk into a Tavern and followed them in. The sound of a piano came out the door as he opened it. As John looked around for Torbjörn Lindholm, he saw McCree sitting at the bar. When John got in the seat next to McCree and he said, "Hello McCree." McCree looked to his left and said, "Hello John, what brings you here?" John told him that he was gathering Former Members of Overwatch for a Christmas Eve Party. John then said, "I was originally looking for Ana and Jack, but I saw you and Torbjörn enter this Tavern and figure get you two. Do you know where he went." "Well, I reckon he went to relieve himself, but why should I go to some Christmas Party." John had to get McCree to go to the Party when an Idea popped into his head.

John looked at McCree and said, "How about a deal, if I beat you in drinking a full bottle of my choice, you have to go to the Party." McCree, certain that he couldn't lose, said, "Very well, I'll accept that." John smiled and got the Barkeeper's attention and said, "Barkeeper, two bottles of…" John took a moment of looking at the drinks, he saw the one he was going to pick, and he finished his sentence by saying, "Two bottles of Bottled Death." The Piano player stopped playing the song he was playing, and everyone looked at John as if he was crazy. The Barkeep then said, "Sir, one DROP is enough to send a man into a coma for a whole year, but a FULL BOTTLE?!" "Two Bottle of bottled Death or I will tell the health department that you reuse bottles." The barkeep not wanted to get in trouble, grabbed two bottles of Bottled death and said, "Your funeral." John handed one of the bottles over to McCree and asked if he was ready. McCree looked at the Bottle and saw a skull appear as the bottled was opened and he said, "I think I'll pass, I'll go to the Party." John smiled and drank the bottle anyway. After he placed the Bottle on the bar, he fell backward. He sat back up and said, "Damn that's good." Everyone was surprised to see that John survived Bottled Death and McCree said, "How in Blazes did you survive that?" "I drink three bottles of this stuff a day, one Bottle only makes me the littlest tipsy." John then stood but lost his balance for a moment, and just in time that Torbjörn was done in the restroom. John saw Torbjörn and he said, "Hey Torbjörn, I asked McCree this question, but can you come to Winston's place for Christmas dinner?" Torbjörn shook his head and said, "I'm sorry John, but I already have plans for Christmas Dinner with my family." "Oh, well, Overwatch was also your family, but I'll give Winston your regards." Replied John before he walked out of the Tavern.

Outside the tavern, John got a few feet before he fell asleep on the ground. When he awoke, he was in a bedroom. As he sat up he said, "That's the only drawback, the Hangover." As he got up and out of the bed, the door to the bedroom opened and a woman who looked like she was in her late 50s to early 60s, but John knew who she was. The woman smiled and said, "Hello John." "Hello, Ana." Replied John. Ana then said, "It's been a while." John nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I tried to find you before, I guess you covered your tracks well." "Not well enough this time." Replied Ana, which made John chuckle. John then asked, "Where's Jack?" Ana told John that Jack was down the stairs, and lead John to where Jack was.

When John saw Jack, he was surprised. Jack had bandages around his waist and was sewing on his. Ana said, "Oh my god, Jack. Sewing on your own? You must be desperate." Jack looked at the doorway and said, "I'm not THAT bad." "Sure, and I'm the Pharaoh of this place. Need a hand with that?" Replied Ana. "Ough… Too late, I'm done. Thanks anyway." Said Jack. John sat down next to Jack on one side while Ana sat down next to Jack on the other side and John asked Jack, "What in the world happened to you?" Jack didn't answer, but Ana said, "He was looking for me when a Mercenary with a skull mask shot him in the back." "Ana, you mean Gabriel, don't you?" Ana and Jack were surprised that John knew who Ana was talking about and Ana nodded her head while Jack said, "Yes, it was Gabe. But now on to the business that brought you to us, what do you want?" John told them about the Christmas Party happening at Winston's Place on Christmas Eve and that the UN would allow Overwatch to get together for the holidays. Jack and Ana looked at each other, smiled, nodded their heads, and looked back at John. Jack then said, "We'll be there." "That's good, I was hoping you would go, Winston really wanted everyone to be there this year and I already got Tracer and her Girlfriend, Angela, Genji, and McCree." As I was looking for you in Athens, you guys do get around a lot, Angela got in contact with me and told me that she got D'va, Lúcio, Zarya, Junkrat, Roadhog, and Pharah. Genji Got his Master, his brother, Symmetra, and Reinhardt. So, there are a few people left on my list." John got up and said, "I guess that means I'll see you guys at Winston's place on the 24th?" Jack and Ana nodded their heads and John smiled and he said, "Okay, I'll see you guys then." John then left to find Mei, who was in the Arctic, because she loved the cold.

Days later, it was Christmas Eve. John and the others all arrived at Winston's place. The only people that weren't there were Torbjörn, Reaper, and Widowmaker. Before the eating got started, the door got busted open and Reaper, Sombra, Moira, Widowmaker, and Doomfist. Jack, Tracer, Reinhardt, Genji, and Winston were all ready for a fight and as the two sides were about to collide, John yelled, "STOP!" when everyone looked at John, he walked over to Reaper and said, "It's rude to try to crash a party, especially a party that someone tried to invite you guys, but that person couldn't find you guys." Jack then walked up to Reaper and John and said, "You mean to tell us that you wanted to invite them." "Yes, that's why I let you eavesdrop on my conversation with Genji and Angela, SOMBRA." Replied John while turning to look at Sombra. John then said, "Christmas isn't a time for fighting and Bickering, it's about being with friends and Family. We were all part of the same family, the Overwatch family. Sure, there were rough times that this family was going through, even when the Swiss base was destroyed and Overwatch got disbanded, I kept in contact with all of you. Every year, I tried to get the UN Security Council to allow us to get together for holidays like Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's Eve, but every year I got turned down. But this Year, they finally signed the paper to allow us to meet for Holidays." John then looked at Reaper and asked him, "Why do you hate Jack?" Reaper didn't really have an answer to that, so he said, "I…I really don't have an answer for that." John then looked at Jack and asked him why he hated Reaper but said Gabriel, not Reaper, to which Jack said, "He…I…they…recently he shot me in the back, but I guess there were inevitable events, and I blamed him for them happening sooner than I expected." "Okay you see, you guys aren't mad at each other, now apologize to each other." Jack and Gabriel looked at each other and shook hands, signifying that they were friends again. John, Angela, and Ana smiled to see old friends being friends once again. John then said, "Now, let's continue the Party."

As the party went on, there was a knocking at the door. When John opened it, several policemen entered and stopped the music. John asked the Sargent, "What is the meaning of this?" "You're all under arrest, all Overwatch activity was deemed illegal, you are all going away for a long time." Replied the Sargent. As one police officer was about to put the cuffs on Winston, John stopped him and held out the paper he showed Angela and said, "This paper was signed by the UN Security Council, it says that we can gather for Holidays, parties, and picnics indefinitely, you have no right to arrest anyone here." The Sargent took the paper, read it thoroughly, gave it back to John and said, "Very well, stand down men. Sorry for the interruption." "It's alright, but may I ask who placed the call?" replied John as he grabbed the paper and put it away. The Sargent then walked outside the house and pointed to a door three houses down on the other side of the street. John then thanked the officer and told Winston that he would be right back.

As the police drove away, John walked down to the house the Sargent and knocked on the door. When it opened, a woman stepped out of the house and said, "Yes, can I help you?" John asked the woman if she called the Police about supposed Overwatch activity and the woman said that she did. John then said, "Well, Overwatch hasn't been reactivated, we're just gathering for Christmas Eve since it's the time to be with friends and Family." "Wait, you're a part of Overwatch?" said the Woman. John said that he was a part of Overwatch until it got disbanded. John then said, "But, with the permission of the UN Security Council, the former Members of Overwatch can get together for Holidays, Parties and Picnics." The woman was shocked and apologized for any trouble she caused. "It's alright, I'm sure you wanted to keep your family safe." Said, John. "I don't have a family, my Parents are both Dead and my Husband left me before we could have children of our own, I'm all alone for Christmas." Replied the Woman. John felt sorry for the woman, to spend Christmas all alone, but an idea came to his head. John asked the woman, "Would you like to come over to our Christmas Party?"

The woman was shocked to hear John ask her that question and said, "Are you sure you want me at your party, after the trouble I caused you." "I insist, after all, it is Christmas." The woman smiled and said, "Very well, let me get my coat." John said, "Okay, I'll wait here." The woman then went back inside her house to grab her coat. When she came back outside, John said, "By the way, my name is John, what's yours?" The woman said that her name was Alice. "Well Alice, let's get to the party." Alice smiled and the two of them went back to Winston's place to continue the party.

When John and Alice got back to Winston's House, Jack saw the two of them enter, he walked up to them. John saw Jack walking up to him and Alice and said, "Jack, this is Alice." Jack extended his hand and said, "Hello Alice." "Hello, Jack." Replied Alice as she shook Jack's hand. John then said, "Alice here thought we were back together, but we got it straightened out." Alice then bowed a tab bit and said, "Please forgive me." "It's fine, it was a misunderstanding." "I agree on that." Said, John. John then said to Alice, "Hey Alice, why don't you go and talk to the others." "Alright." Alice then went to mingle. John looked around at the party he managed to set up until he laid his eyes on a certain girl, and that girl was D'va, whose real name was Hana Song. Since he and Hana were the same age and former gamers, they got along very well. Jack saw that John's face was getting redder and redder and he said, "John, you okay?" John broke out of his trance, looked at Jack and said, "Huh?" "I asked if you were okay, your face was turning Red." Replied Jack. John then said, "Oh, um… I was thinking about a girl that I might have feelings for." Jack was wondering what John said and realized that he was looking at Hana and he said, "You mean Hana, don't you?" John quickly turned to look at Jack, his face even redder than before and said, "What gave it away?" Jack then said, "You were getting red when you were looking at Hana, and everyone could tell that you had feelings for her when you defended her every time the two of you were on missions." John rubbed his neck and said, "Well, I thought I could hide it well, but I guess I was wrong." Jack chuckled at John's position and said, "Well, I guess I should tell you this, but Hana has feelings for you." John looked at Jack and his face turned the brightest red his face ever turned. John then said, "Sh…she… she does." Jack nodded his head, so did Angela who stood next to Jack and she said, "She told us that after you saved her from several Omnics during the Omnic Crisis at the New York Mission."

John remembered the New York Mission. _John, D'va, Lúcio, Mercy AKA Angelia, Jack Morrison AKA Soldier 76, and Tracer could commence an Operation to free hostages from a Radical group of Omnics called the Omega Sector. The Omega Sector had several Senators, the Mayor, and the Chief of Police hostage at the top of the Empire State Building. As John and D'va Kept several Omnics from surrounding the other four while they rescued the hostages, an OR14 disabled D'va's Mech. As the OR14's blade came down, John used his Ultimate, RPG barrage, to stop the OR14 and destroy it. John then ran to Hana to make sure she was alright. When John helped Hana out of her Mech and asked her if she was alright, and Hana said, "I'm fine, thank you, John." "No problem, we need to get you a new Mech, is your Ultimate ready?" Replied John. Hana checked to see if her Ultimate was ready and she said, "It's not ready for a few more minutes."_

 _But before John could say anything, Jack came out of the Empire State Building and he said, "We got the Hostages, let's get out of here." As the Overwatch team got the freed hostages onto a truck to get them to safety, John saw that several Omega Sector Omnics were coming up the street. As Jack got on the truck, he looked at John and said, "Come on John." John looked at Jack, Hana, and Tracer, back at the incoming Omnics, and closed the truck Door and banged on the side to signal the truck to move. As the truck left, Jack contacted John and he said, "John, what are you doing?" "I'm going to hold off the Omnics, so you can get everyone out of the city and to the safe zone." Replied John. Jack then said, "What about you?" John told Jack that if he was to die, then he would die saving people, which he loved to do even before the Omnic Crisis even happened. Hana grabbed Jack's communicator and she said, "John, you don't have to do this." "But I have to Hana, I am the only one who's Ultimate can charge up quickly to use it several times. Besides, I have this handled." John then turned off his communicator and tore it off his arm and, threw it to the side to prevent distractions. John then set a line that he would prevent the Omnics from crossing and he opened fire at the Omnics and took several down and bought enough time for Jack and the others to get to safety. As John made his way back, another OR14 was about to strike him when several pellets hit it and sent it flying to the side. When John looked at where the pellets came from, he saw D'va in a new Mech. "I thought I said that I had this handled." Said, John. "You did, but I wanted to make sure all my team members get back safely." Replied D'va. John smiled and said, "Alright, let's get out of here." D'va agreed and the two of them fled the battle, knowing their mission was a success._

Back at the Party, Jack told John, "After you and D'va got back and I talked to her about going after you, she said that she couldn't leave you behind. I saw that she cared for you and asked her if she had feelings for you and she said that she didn't before the New York Mission but after you were willing to risk your own life to save hers when the OR14 was about to attack her when you saved her. She said that maybe, just maybe, that there could be a spark forming between you two romantically." John looked back at Hana, who quickly looked away and blushed. John then walked over to the Table with all the food and refreshments and grabbed two Red Solo Cups® of Mountain Dew® and walked over to Hana.

When John got to her, she sat down at one of the tables and sighed. "Figured you could use a drink." Said, John, as he handed Hana one of the Red Solo Cups®. Hana took the drink and said, "Thank you, John." John nodded his head as he took a seat. After a few awkward moments of silence, John started a conversation by saying, "Jack told me that after the New York Mission, you started to have feelings for me." Hana blushed and said, "Actually, I always liked you more than a friend, I was worried that you may not feel the same to me." "Seriously…Hana I…to be completely honest, I did like you more than a friend, but why did you lie to Jack?" before Hana could answer the question, Alice and Lúcio walked over to the two of them and Lúcio said, "Yo John, thanks for inviting Alice over, she and I have a lot of things in common." "Yeah, and we're going on a date on January 10th, and that wouldn't have happened if you didn't invite me." Said Alice. John smiled and said, "No problem Alice, hope you guys have fun on that date. Now I don't mean to be rude, but I need to talk to Hana in private." Lúcio and Alice saw that he was trying to send a message and they got it and they walked away. John then looked back at Hana and was about to ask her about why she lied to Jack when Hana pulled John towards her and kissed him on the lips. Everyone stopped and saw what Hana did and they were like, "Holy crap." Or "About time." When Hana and John parted from the kiss, John was love struck and Hana was blushing. John then said, "I…you…wow." Hana then said, "Sorry, I'm sorry if I…" John interrupted her by doing the same thing she did to him. John pulled Hana towards him and kissed her.

After the Party ended and everyone left, John and Hana help Winston, Tracer, and Emily clean up. John then said, "That was an awesome Party." Winston agreed with him and said, "Especially four people found love, Alice, and Lúcio, who I heard is Moving with Alice after their first date, and you and Hana." John and Hana blushed and John said, "I guess it was meant to be with the two of us, I mean we were both professional Gamers." Hana then said, "We both like playing certain Games, even though we disagree on which game is better, Call of Duty, or Battlefield." John looked at Hana and said, "I still say CoD is better." "No, Battlefield is better." Replied Hana. After glaring at each other, John and Hana busted out laughing and John said, "You know what." "No, I don't know, what?" Replied Hana. John then said, "It really doesn't Matter who thinks which Game is better, as long as we love each other, I can look past it." "Aww John." Said, Hana, before she pulled John into a kiss again. Winston thought to himself, "This was the best Christmas, of all time."


End file.
